Resident Evil SATANS Gunslingers
by Leda
Summary: After so long its up again! HAHA!! anyway, read it, it has rebecca in it trying to save the world! (yes i do suck at summaries, REVIEW IT!!)
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil S.A.T.A.N'S Gunslingers Chapter 1: Bikes, Babes, and Bullets  
  
The streets were paved with the darkness of the night, light coming from a flickering street lamp every now and then as dawn slowly began to break, revealing four motorbikes riding along the highway, each didn't even resemble any known model but the blood red and midnight blue ones in front had a striking resemblance to the Power Bikes off of the anime AKIRA. Each of the teens riding the bikes were barely over sixteen, three boys, one girl, each smirking as they skidded to a stop in front of a bar, the owner of the blood red bike lifting the canopy up and stepping off his then popping his neck loudly as a teen with hair spiking out followed suit "you sure this is the right place?" the boy nodded as the other boy and woman joined them, the woman spinning two Ingrams before sliding them into two custom holsters as the boy with spiked up hair lifted a sword off his bike, it was still in its sheath, and slipped it on as the other grabbed a katana and slid it into the sheath within his trench coat while the other boy lifted up a submachine gun and cocked it "lets get this over with"  
  
Inside of the bar a tall muscular bouncer stood by the door with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the various drug and ammunitions trading that went on near the pool tables until a knock on the door caught his attention and turned around, sliding open the peep window "ya?" he saw a young teen who grinned "hey my fine man, names Tony Gurlukoviche, I think my boy Jimmy James wanted to talk with me" the teen smiled, trying not to look at the woman next to the door calmly holding the two Ingrams up near her head while the two boys to the other side held two different weapons, the one with spiky hair holding a SPAS shotgun, the other holding an old soviet AK.  
  
The bouncer grunted before closing the peep window and started opening the large metal door before the teen kicked the door, sending the bouncer flying back as he held an old western shotgun out and fired, the men at the bar being pelted by the buckshot before they could pull out their Glocks as the three others ran in, the woman flipping over one of the booths and started firing at the men at the pool tables while the two other boys rolled out, back to back, shooting at anything moving as the first teen, twirled the shotgun and slid it back into his trench coat as the bouncer got back up and pulled out a knife. The tall man ran at the smaller boy with the knife raised while the boy only glanced at him then bent backwards, narrowly avoiding the blade as he wrapped his arm around the bouncer's and a loud audible crack could be heard next to the man's screaming.  
  
The boy unwrapped his arm then backhanded the man before spinning and smashing his heel into the man's jaw, as the other two boys turned seeing the bartender with a magnum as he turned and trained it on them "Die Bastards!" the two boys dashed away from each other as the bullet ricocheted off the ground and the boys ran to the bartender, both jumping up and kicking the man back into the beer bottles on the racks as they landed on the bar and turned around again cocking their weapons and began firing on what was left. The boy with the trench coat tilted his sunglasses down glancing around as another man ran up to him only to be flipped into a table "losers"  
  
The woman flipped out of the booth and back handed another man then spun into a sweep kick, knocking him down as she stood up still spinning, and planted her heel into the man's chest as she raised the two Uzis and fired at the last two men, killing them both. The three teens finally stood up straight grinning "well that makes number six this week" the woman said, sliding the two ingrams back into the holsters "good, Ryan, go see if any of those nimrods are holding it" the boy with spiky hair nodded as he went about the several corpses "Garret, you go with Leda and see if any one is coming here to investigate" the short boy nodded as he walked out, followed by the woman who kissed his cheek when they were both out the door making the boy in the trench coat mutter "what perverts"  
  
The boy was found sitting on his blood red bike as Ryan ran up to him "Nothing, I told you we should have waited until Thursday!" the boy glanced up at him then back at the glowing control panel on his bike "Umbrella knows we're after them, guess their operations are getting more scarce now" The boy grunted lightly then glanced over at the shorter boy and the woman "come on you two, lets get going already" The boy lowered the canopy of the bike and the engine roared to life as Ryan boarded his bike and lowered its canopy "next stop the National European Umbrella base" with that the blood red bike shot forward followed by the midnight blue then the Corley Motors custom and the Harley Davidson custom model.  
  
As the teens rode off a man wearing a black vest and shirt as well as black jeans and shades stepped out of the shadows revealing his combed back blonde hair "so their heading for the base, my employer will be very interested in these vigilantes" he turned around, the S.T.A.R.S logo on the vest showing as he disappeared into the shadows as the small gang of bikers skidded around the corner.  
  
Late. 


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil S.A.T.A.N'S Gunslingers Chapter 2: Inside Help  
  
The teens skidded along the road to a stop at a large building complex the owner of the blood red bike grinning as he lifted up a cell phone and pressed a small sequence of buttons waiting for a ring and smiled when he got it "And just who are you calling?" Garret asked aloud, leaning over the handle bars of his bike "well I'm calling, wait, Hey Rebecca? Yeah its me.Front gate.Right okay, see you inside" he clicked the phone off and flipped it into his pocket as Ryan was flipping a bullet around from his wrist to his hand in a blurring motion "And just who is Rebecca? That girl from Forks that we all felt was a weird bitch?" Garret asked, now smirking while the other boy glared at him, the trench coat moving with every wisp of wind "shut up Garret, and get ready" the four teens road off past the gate, what they didn't know was that the man was watching them, now tilting his sunglasses down a little revealing red cat slit eyes and a sinister grin "time for the fun"  
  
As the teens stopped at the west side door they got off the bikes and loaded their weapons before sliding them into place "okay, about thirty more seconds now" Leda looked at him questionably before a loud blast caught her attention while making the other two teens jump a little "atta girl, Okay lets move in!" the teen got off the bike and walked to the now larger door opening, leaving his trench coat behind with his Katana now latched to the inside of his vest as Ryan followed behind cautiously with Garret and Leda following.  
  
Inside the base several men were running about, a few in body armor while others wore lab coats "damn it whats going on Miss Chambers!?!" one scientist yelled to a young girl with short red hair, she looked barely over sixteen "I don't know sir, I'll send a team to investigate" She turned on the intercom and spoke into the mic "Attention attack team alpha, report to west side entrance!"  
  
The leader of the small gang glanced around, now slipping his orange tinted goggles up and glancing around holding the shotgun on his shoulder "where the hell are they? It never takes this long" Ryan blinked curiously a moment then Leda spoke up "what do you mean?" their answer came as Garret was thrown into a wall screaming making the rest of them turn finding a large man wearing a trench coat staring at them with blank white eyes "What The Hell Is That Kai!?!" The boy cocked the shot gun and lifted it off his shoulder "does it matter?!" he fired as Ryan did as the girl pulled the two ingrams from the belt loops in her jeans and fired, her arms crossed over. Every shot fired hit the large man, but he kept on towards them menacingly "oh screw this!" Ryan pulled the large sword out of its sheath and dropped the shot gun as he ran at the tall man, the blade to this side with both hands clutching the grip as the man raised both his fists up only to bring them down again before falling back a little from the large fifty caliber bullet from Kai's Desert Eagle "not this time" Ryan now slashed down, cutting through the man's coat as well as its flesh, its mouth made a large O as it fell back silently while Ryan brought the blade around and slashed diagonally across his chest, the small clank of the sharpened edge hitting bone sounded as the teen raised the sword up, blade down, and impaled into the man's chest panting lightly "okay I think its dead now" he chuckled making Kai only grin laying the shotgun on his shoulder again, the Desert Eagle in his left hand as he turned and walked towards the door "Leda go see if Garrets still breathing" The man in the lab coat stared at what he just saw on the security monitor "they killed a Tyrant imago, how can that be?" Chambers was right behind him smiling a little 'I hope they hurry up'  
  
The teens entered the next hall glancing around "from what Claire told me their five main floors and two sub levels, Leda you go with Ryan to the lower floors, see if there's anything on the new virus, Garret will go with me to the main floors" Ryan and Leda nodded making their way to the stairs leading downwards. Kai and Garret headed upwards and entered another hall, one wall full of windows leading to the outside while the other side supported a few doors leading to offices "great, where the hell is that woman?" Garret poked the other teen in the back repeatedly "um, Kyle?" he glanced back at the shorter boy "what?" he pointed outside and to a chopper hovering with a gatting gun trying to target them making both their eyes go wide "Garret, in a situation like this-" the gattling gun started spinning "YOU RUN LIKE FRIGGIN HELL!!!" they both sprinted comically down the hallway as bullets tore through the wall and windows, shredding a door as the barrage followed them.  
  
"SHIT, Shit, Shit, SHIT, SHIT!!!" yelled both of them as they dashed down the hall, Kai slipping as the barrage went over him as he got back up and started sprinting over it as it came back to him. When they turned the corner they came to a dead end, both having large beads of sweat on their brows as the flood light on the chopper enveloped them and they both grabbed each other screaming as the wall started to wilt while the bullets shredded through it.  
  
Both Ryan and Leda blinked at each other at the gunfire and both said the same thing at the same time "Kai" they went back to walking along the now narrow hall, they came to a small elevator and entered hitting the button for the second floor basement and shuddered as it rumbled and lowered downward "think their okay?" Leda finally spoke up a bit worried "With Garret around him.I highly doubt it"  
  
The smoke and dust slowly cleared revealing the same two boys clutching each other looking like a pair of frightened kids until one of them slowly realized they were still alive "Kai why aren't we dead yet?" the other boy blinked then looked to what was left of the window still seeing the chopper hovering there with a man hanging out of the sliding door with an M sixteen aiming at them and the boy with the Katana looked up seeing a laser light on his fore head "oh shoot" he quickly ducked down slipping the shotgun out of his vest as the bullets his the wall and the teen fired, hitting the man and knocking him off his perch on the chopper as it swerved around a little as the boy lifted up the pistol from his holster and raised it as he lowered the shotgun and targeted the person driving the chopper grinning "Buh Bye Now!" he fired, his aim was true as the driver slumped and the chopper slowly faltered before crashing down below. Garret sighed and glanced down and blushed as the other teen glanced at him then at his pants and started laughing loudly "A Bit To Exciting For Ya Garret!?" he fell over holding his stomach laughing still as the other boy growled still blushing "S-Shut Up!"  
  
Late. 


	3. Chapter 3

Resident Evil S.A.T.A.N'S Gunslingers Chapter 3: Capture  
  
Ryan slowly stepped from the elevator and cocked the shotgun he held as Leda followed close behind and slowly entered into the first door and glanced in seeing nothing but old desks and papers all over "looks like they were trying to relocate in a hurry" he slowly walked to a desk and looked it over as Leda went onto her knees looking over the several reports and lifted one up "Subject Neptune located within sub level three, aquarium testing site?" Ryan got up holding a card key in his hand smiling "well that's our next stop then"  
  
Meanwhile Garret and Kyle were both dashing through the many lit halls of the large building being pursued by several men wearing body armor and carrying automatic weapons "Damn You Garret If We Live Through This I'll Kill You!!" Kyle yelled as more bullets whizzed past their heads while they skidded to a stop and ran down the next hall and jumped into an empty room and slammed the door panting as Kyle locked it. The men slammed into the door while the squad captain suddenly realized something "hold it men, this is the animal testing lab, and if I recall we can open the cages from this panel" he said pointing to a small computer monitor imbedded in the wall and tapped on it a few times, many chuckles coming from his team. Kyle sighed smiling "we did it, those idiots actually missed us!" Garret swallowed audibly and tapped on the other teen's shoulder furiously "K- Kyle!" the boy stood up with an eye brow arched "What?" he looked towards where the other shorter teen was pointing and spotted several large Dobermans walking out of cages, all having decomposing flesh and large gnarling teeth ".oh fuck"  
  
Ryan and Leda finally made it to the aqua testing floor and stared at what they saw "is that. Neptune?" they were staring at a large decomposing shark which aggressively swam about in its small pen "well that kinda explains the air lock back there" suddenly a loud alarm started making both the teens flinch as vents began pour out water and the airlock door shut tight "What The Hell!?!" Leda screamed as she ran to the door and repeatedly banged on it as the water level rose and rose "Forget it! We'll get out another way!" Ryan was glancing around feverishly hoping to find some type of exit, and found none "damn it, Leda Get Back!" the boy pulled out a small grenade and pulled the pin with his teeth before throwing it at the door. A large explosion sounded and a bright flash, but the door remained, only now with a few scorch marks "Damn It!"  
  
Kyle yelled out as he kicked another mutt in the ribs before it snapped onto his shoulder, sending it into another as he pulled the Katana off his back while Garret caught one in mid leap and snapped its neck effortlessly. Two others jumped at them and ended up in pieces on the floor as Kyle ran at the last two and flipped over them, pulling out his shotgun and firing while slashing. He landed quietly as both dogs yelped and fell to the floor, pooling in their own blood as the boy stood and re sheathed the blade "damn mutts" Garret only smiled but both looked to the door as it swung open revealing several men with shotguns and pistols as well as rifles, making sweat bead on both of the teen's fore heads "ehehe, nice night guys?" they rushed in, Kyle kneeing one in the stomach then driving his elbow into another while Garret backhanded the first and kicked the other in the jaw, however they both ended up on the floor groaning as they were both knocked down by the butts of the rifles.  
  
Ryan and Leda were now pretty much engulfed in water to their shoulders as the tank of Neptune shuddered as the large shark slammed into the glass, cracking it "Shit! What Do We Do!?!" another sound of cracking glass as Ryan climbed up onto a table and pulled Leda up with him "into the vents!" he reached up and pried off a vent cover with the sword and lifted Leda up into it as one last slam and the glass shattered, bringing the large shark out into the room "hurry up Ryan!" The boy quickly jumped up yelping as he narrowly avoided the large jaws of Neptune and climbed into the vent panting "Way.To.Close." Leda smacked him across the head and crawled through the vent muttering wuss over and over again as they slowly made their way out.  
  
Ryan kicked the vent covering open and rolled out smiling "we made it" he helped Leda out and stood up popping his back loudly "damn cramped shafts!" He looked at Leda who was staring wide eyed at him "what?" she pointed and he turned seeing the large man in the trench coat growling lowly and widened his eyes "um.hi? Sorry about slashing you up?" the man grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the ground making the woman scream as it gently chopped into her neck, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"oh.what the? Where?" Kyle muttered slowly opening his eyes, not being welcomed with much of a good sight, he was chained to a metal wall, in a room with no windows and one large steel door with bars on the widow and groaned when he saw his two companions next to him "wait.where is Garret?" he muttered before dropping his head, still feeling groggy as hell from being hit over the head with a rifle as he looked up, seeing his vest was off but his black fingerless gloves remained and smirked "thank you god for letting me get captured by these morons" he slowly and carefully removed a pin from the glove's threads and slowly inserted it into the crack in his shackles, wiggling it around "come on, give!" he growled lowly but stopped and stared at the door hearing something 'Cripes!'  
  
Late. 


	4. Chapter 4

Resident Evil S.A.T.A.N'S Gunslingers Chapter 4: Out of the Frying Pan, into the Bandersnatch!  
  
A few seconds later a guard appeared opening the door and shoving a young girl in then shutting the door again, the girl groaned softly as she lifted up from the floor and stared up at the teen "Kyle?" he smiled brightly at her "Hey Rebecca, guess they found out about you" she smiled and shot up towards him, kissing him deeply and pulled away "I thought they killed you" he only grinned hearing a click from his shackles after poking and prodding at it with the pin "well sorry to disappoint you but I'm too stubborn" The door opened again and he guard thrown in a very stunned Garret in, he stumbled and hit the wall then slid down it groaning "oh god Garret, you and your entrances!" The guard didn't leave though, instead he walked in and unshackled Ryan's wrists "Hey Where Are You Taking Him!?" the guard ignored him as he lifted Ryan's limp body off the ground "okay that's it I'm pissed!" he slid his hands out of the chains and ran at the guard before jumping up and kneeing him off into a wall then kicked off the wall and kicked the guard back to the ground grinning "no one ignores me and stays conscious enough to regret it"  
  
Kyle pulled the Beretta M ninety two from the guards holster and cocked it before going over to Garret and sighing "damn this guy has such bad luck" he slapped the back of his hand against the shorter boy's cheek waking him up quickly "Damn It Kyle I Was Dreaming Of A Babe!!" the teen grinned as he stood back up "I'm sure you were, good thing I did wake you up then, don't want to have a wet dream in this place" he turned to Rebecca and smiled "see if you can get Ryan up" he walked to Leda and carefully released her from her chains, catching her in his arms and setting her down as he slowly got up and went to the door.  
  
He looked up and down the corridor curiously and slowly walked down the left, and found himself in a small room with three cabinets and opened one, seeing his vest and Katana, then grinned as he lifted it up "jack pot" he was soon joined by the rest of the teens and they all soon reclaimed their weapons and strapped them on, Kyle giving the guard's Beretta to Rebecca "okay now, tell me you know where we are" the young girl shrugged "there are eight sub levels I know and three I don't" Garret stared at her a moment "great, now we have to go all the way back to where we first came into hell" Kyle ignored that and went down the hall and opened the door coming to a large three story room and blinked as he walked on the catwalk "wow, never seen anything like this" he looked down seeing a cargo elevator and looked up seeing a shaft going up for about five more stories "we're in luck, this goes all the way to the first floor, just need to get down there" a low growl however caught their attention and they all looked up seeing a grate break open and fall onto the elevator "that's not a good sign Kyle"  
  
A large three fingered hand shot out of the vent and grabbed onto the railing of the catwalk "That's a worse sign!" Kyle yelled as a large creature fell onto the catwalk, denting the metal deeply as it raised its only massive arm high, and shot it at Garret, who was unfortunate enough NOT to jump out of the way and be lifted up and thrown down into the cargo elevator as the thing stared at the others "well that was.different" Ryan said as Kyle cocked his shot gun and heard a click when he pulled he trigger. His eyes widened as sweat beaded on his fore head "hehe, guess I wasted all the shells" the thing roared and ran towards them, mostly towards Kyle as he dropped the shotgun and grabbed the grip of his Katana, only to have it knocked from his grasp and be sent sprawling into Ryan and Rebecca.  
  
Leda screamed as she fired the Ingrams, the thing being pushed back a little but stopped as the ingrams hit empty and Leda starred "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" the thing grabbed for her but only ended up being sent down into the cargo elevator as Kyle rammed it off the railing and looked towards Garret, who laid on top of a couple of steel boxes "damn it, Ryan go see if he's still breathing!" but before any one could answer the creature grabbed the teen and thrown him up into a vent shaft "Kyle!" Rebecca leaned over the railing staring at were the boy was thrown getting no response, not noticing the railing giving way and slowly fell forward screaming.  
  
She hit the ground hard and slowly sat up whimpering, only to stare at the creature slowly walk to her with its massive arm raised and screamed. Kyle smashed through a window, with two AMT 1911 Hardballers in his hands, both firing and hitting the creature in the back as he rolled into standing and smiled at the girl "sorry about that, a bit delayed from the head ache" the creature was up again and was about to grab for the boy when he raised his the Baller and fired once, knocking the creature back as he walked to it, firing the pistols as he did and kicked it back into a wall, then put the barrel to the thing's fore head "nightie night" one last shot and the thing slurred in growls as it fell dead on the floor, leaving the teen panting lightly "damn these things get harder and harder to kill each time!" he muttered as the girl got up and ran to him, embracing him as the rest of the teens ran down the stairs and onto the cargo elevator smiling "you and your entrances Kyle" Ryan said happily as Leda went to slap Garret awake again and nearly fell off the cargo boxes as the elevator slowly started going down "What the Hell!?"  
  
Late. 


	5. Chapter 5

Resident Evil S.A.T.A.N'S Gunslingers Chapter 5: Lying in Wait  
  
"Okay, who pushed the button?" The teen glanced at the small group of teens annoyed "Garret your the one who did it didn't you?" it had nearly been an hour since the cargo elevator stopped into a dark room and the top sealed shut "Hey, if I pushed the button, it was because my head slammed into it!" It was dark, barely any one could see now so they rarely moved "well we better find a light switch or something!" They could barely see, yet a few of their eyes adjusted early so Kyle went about feeling through the cargo containers "Come on, Come on, luck out just this once" He sighed deeply and pulled away when he felt nothing but clothing and blankets and slammed his fist into the crate "Damn It!" he felt the sharp edge cut into his palm like a dagger "we're screwed.that simple"  
  
Minutes and hours passed by, they waited for something, Anything to happen, yet nothing came as they all soon became tired and a yawn filled the darkness "well, looks like we aren't going any where for a while, might as well get some sleep" Kyle pressed a button for his watch and smiled when it glowed green "three in the morning, perfect, guess we don't have a choice but to sleep" he walked over to the crate, feeling his way and brought out a couple of blankets and threw them on top of the other teens "I'll keep watch just in case they do let us out" he couldn't see it but the other teens nodded and laid down, Ryan against a wall while Leda and Garret laid with each other on the steel floor, Rebecca shivered alone as Kyle just leaned on a wall messing with on of his new Ballers muttering.  
  
More and more hours passed, by now it was nearly eight, every one but Kyle was asleep, a long yawn escaped his throat as he sat with his back to the wall "damn it, what are they trying to do starve us to death?" he barely noticed the figure crawling towards him and felt two arms wrap around him "you should sleep too, you won't be able to stay up all the time" it was a child like voice, Rebecca's voice, he only smiled a little "naw I'll be all right" he felt her head lay on his shoulder and heard a soft sigh as a blanket was pulled over them "come on, your barely able to stay awake" she laid her head to his neck and he sighed in defeat as he held her and soon fell into the awaiting hands of slumber.  
  
Rebecca smiled at the teen's slowed and deepened breathing and kissed his cheek as she laid her head against his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart, remembering the events that first brought them together back next to Raccoon City's sister town Lucretzia, how he saved her from the horrors, he sort of became her 'big' brother after that. She only smiled as she held him close, feeling safe within his embrace as she listened to the other teens carefully. She smiled and finally closed her eyes and found herself asleep in the teen's arms.  
  
"Kyle Wake Up!" The teen slurred out something as he groggily opened his eyes and covered them immediately from the bright light "What the hell?" He slowly got up and fell back down when the room shook "What The Hell Is Going On!?!" he yelled finally seeing the room lit up by light coming from three different windows, and their weapons were gone once again "They must have got us when we were asleep" The boy growled lowly and stared out the window seeing them high in the air "oh joy we're in a plane heading god knows where" He slammed his hand into the glass then turned around "well this isn't going to stop us!" he walked over to the door he assumed leading to the cockpit and flipped out a small pin "Kyle what are you doing?" Garret finally spoke watching as he attempted to pick the lock "getting us out of here, Jill wasn't the only one who was called 'The Master of Unlocking' not since she paid us a visit"  
  
The door suddenly swung open knocking the teen back and onto the ground as a man walked in with two others behind him carrying rifles "Prisoner MKD two four six eight one, you are prosecuted with charges of group terrorism and shall be brought to an Umbrella facility to be administered punishment, not many people get this privilege even if they did get into the labs, you should be thankful" The boy got up and glared "screw you pal, I'm not going anywhere with your fucked corporation!" one of the guards smacked him with the butt of his rifle sending him to the floor groaning as the other held his rifle to the others while Rebecca ran to Kyle and held him "Bastard, Leave Him Alone!" The man only laughed as the boy groaned and slowly got back up "cheap shot" he coughed as he stared at the man "say good night" the man punched into the boy's gut making him lurch and fall to the ground out cold "Kyle!" the man back handed the woman next, making her fall on top of the boy then turned to the last three "Take em" the man muttered as the two men ran to the three, one smacking his rifle into Ryan's face and punching Garret while the other slammed his weapon into Leda's stomach, knocking her unconscious as well not even realizing that the plane was slowly landing.  
  
Late. 


	6. Chapter 6

Resident Evil S.A.T.A.N'S Gunslingers Chapter 6: Death in the Battle Field  
  
Running.I'm running. "from who?" from them. they want to. "why?" I don't know. I. I can't see "who is he?" he's. he's my . my. "do you love him?" I. I. "Why?" he saved me. he saved my life. he showed he cared for me. "What if you had to choose?" then. I would give my life. to. to. "Is that your true decision?" y-yes. I want to stay with him. to have his children. "so you do love him" yes. I. I.  
  
"love him." she muttered as the young woman opened her eyes to the glaring light above, blinding bright light "where?" She sat up rubbing her brow with the back of her arm then felt the pang of pain in her cheek and caressed it, her groggy mind slowly revealing her memories to her "Kyle. Kyle!" She looked around, finding bars and cement bricks all around "Kyle!!" a light flickered above her before shutting off "Rebecca? Is that you?" she pressed herself to the bars and tried her best to look into the cells next to her "Garret?" she heard a soft rustling of maybe a blanket and saw an arm wave at her "Yeah its me, guess I wasn't thrown in here alone after all" she smiled at the fact she had a friend close by "where's Kyle and the rest of them?"  
  
A clang brought her attention to the steel door sliding open, and a tall muscular African American walked in holding a silver Desert Eagle in his hand "hey shut up in here, its bad enough I have to watch you brats next to a grave yard with no TV" she sighed and sat down at the small bench she guessed was a bed "Your friends have been taken to the complex for questioning, damn that guy sure put up a fight when he woke up, like some weird gothic guy with attitude" she blinked at that "what?" the man glanced at her then turned away rubbing his stomach "Kid had one hell of a punch, wearing nothing but black, sorta reminded me of a white version of Blade" she blinked knowing who it was "Where is he!?" she got up and grabbed the bars staring at the man who only stared at her "in the cell on block over" she blinked and looked over to the next cell recognizing the voice "Kyle?" she heard a soft chuckle as a hand came between the bars in the next cell, she walked to the wall and reached through the bars and grasped the hand smiling "Are you okay?" the black man grunted "damn hell he's okay, guy nearly knocked out all the personal trying to get him halfway down the stairs!"  
  
She ignored their captor and held onto the boy's firm grip smiling softly "I was worried" she felt another hand rub the back of hers "you don't need to be, I can handle myself" the man grunted again as he turned and left through the door again as the boy held her hand firmly yet gently. When the man's footsteps receded up some steps the boy let go of her hand "Now we see about getting out of here" She blinked curiously hearing a few clicks against metal "what are you doing?" then the cell door swung open and the boy stepped out smirking "amazing what you can do with a pin" he looked around and grabbed a knife sticking out of the desk and slipped it into the lock of her cell "Lucky for me I can unlock just about anything that opens as long as I have a knife" Soon her cell was open and she ran out and embraced the boy smiling while Garret sat in his cell watching "hey I don't mean to ruin the little moment here but um, COULD YOU GET ME OUT OF THIS FRIGGIN CELL ALREADY!?!"  
  
Finally each of the three teens were out and the sound of gunshots made the woman jump a little "what's going on out there?" sun light was still coming through the cell barred windows as the boy clad in black with knife in hand opened the door and walked down the small hall and leaned against it when he heard footsteps coming down the steps and found the black man running down. As he neared the corner the boy swerved out and slammed his fist into the man's chin, knocking him back with the Desert Eagle falling from his grasp, this one was blued and dark while the silver one was left in a holster in his belt. The boy grabbed the dark pistol and lifted it on the man "okay pal, I'm leaving and if you go for that piece in your pocket you'll regret it in more ways than one" the man nodded slowly as the three teens slowly walked by him and up the steps.  
  
As they exited they shielded their eyes from the sun and looked around finding several tombstones "Where the hell?" each of them carefully made their way across the tombstones and towards the large metal door behind a small simple gate and opened it slowly only to have it knocking Garrett down to the ground as the teen with spiky hair poked is head in "oh, we were just coming to rescue you!" Garrett sat up rubbing his jaw "are you sure it was rescue and not trying to knock out my teeth!?" The black clad teen glared at the shorter boy then looked back at Ryan "Well, did you get our weapons back?" the teen shook his head "but I did find a possible way out of here, I hope you know how to drive a sub" Kyle went a little pale "your joking."  
  
Late. 


	7. Chapter 7

Resident Evil S.A.T.A.N'S Gunslingers Chapter 7: Kids Just Aren't Right  
  
"who are these guys?" one man asked another, watching as the teens made their way through the grounds and into the compound, killing every one that attempted to kill them "a rather skilled group of teenagers, I know one of them by sight already, Rebecca Chambers, S.T.A.R.S alpha team medic, as for the others I've only heard rumors on" the other man replied turning to a computer and typing on it "their members of a vigilante squad named S.A.T.A.N's gunslingers, they've each had some what of a bad history and now each is hell bent on destroying Umbrella, these two however" he pointed to two pictures labeled with Ryan Helend and Kyle Gaddy "these two we've had problems with already, one obliterated most of our specimen in Lacy while this one, completely obliterated the Lucratzia base near the Raccoon City testing site"  
  
The first stared at the group of teens curiously "these kids could get into the navy and air force no problem, hell those two could get into Delta force and Marines with out breaking a sweat, where did they get the training?" a man wearing nearly all black with blonde hair slicked back and shades covering his eyes walked up "They trained themselves gentleman, these boys have each pushed themselves beyond their limits" he watched as the teens were now slowly boarding the sub and snarled at the resemblance one of them had to Chris Redfield "Track them, I want to know where they are, what their doing, and when their doing it!" the man turned and left, leaving the two scientists staring curiously.  
  
"how can a group of kids be so dangerous?" the man got his answer when he noticed one of them snapping a body armor clad man's neck and watched as the body fell on top of many others ".oh" They both continued watching as the group boarded the Submarine and it soon began to slowly move on its way. Inside each of the teens were unloading their equipment which they had taken from the numerous guards after them, they each had nearly claimed everything they had before "damn, who would have thought they wanted us to stay so badly?" he glanced around the small hall blinking, seeing a few doors possibly leading to cabin quarters while one held a control panel showing a destination and a departure lever and Kyle flipped it to its destination which he hoped was far away from where they were "Okay, since we don't know how long this might take we each get a cabin. no that won't work, okay Ryan you get on alone while Leda and Garrett get one on the left and me and Rebecca will take the one on the right" each nodded as each went to their respected cabins.  
  
As Kyle and Rebecca walked in the girl lifted off her Kevlar vest along with the green T-shirt and the little pouch she wore on her belt, revealing a simple white cotton bra as she sighed happily and popped her back "its been too long, ever since I even joined the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad I feel so over worked" the teen smiled at her a light red color on his cheeks as he avoided looking any lower than her collar bone "well I guess you can consider now a small break from reality then huh?" she smirked and wrapped her arms around the teen's neck bringing him close "you do look a lot like Chris, even the hair, the eyes. the stubborn personality" she leaned closer, their lips almost touching "but instead of liking Jill, you like me." she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss, leaving the teen's mind wandering off into some absent corner of his skull.  
  
Ryan sighed as he laid back on the small cot of a bed and popped his back loudly "god how do we survive all this? How the heck does Garrett survive all this?" he muttered staring up at the ceiling thinking about his questions yet finding no resolution within them as he slowly drifted off into an awaiting slumber "I'll get them back Liana. I swear." within seconds he was into the arms of slumber. As he did Garret and Leda were already going at it rather loudly, rustling the covers, both mostly clothed minus a few articles such as a shirt and bra, both filling the cabin with moans and the pungent smell of sweat.  
  
However, even with their rather large absence of clothing, Kyle and Rebecca just laid with one another, the blanket spread over both of them as the girl soundly slept while the man sighed staring up at the ceiling of the sub blinking tiredly while absentmindedly brushing along the scar that ran along his chest and stomach, diagonally from his collar bone to his hip as he kissed the sleeping girl's fore head smiling "I love you Rebecca" he whispered softly as he laid his head gently upon hers and joined in on her dreams. Neither of the teens have wondered what they would do when they reached their destination, they each only knew that they have hopes of living, and that was what they were going to do.  
  
Late. 


	8. Chapter 8

Resident Evil S.A.T.A.N'S Gunslingers Chapter 8: Rampage of a Tyrant  
  
With a soft groan the woman woke, blinking and rubbing her eyes as she yawned softly receiving a few generous pops from her wrists and back "Mmm, Did you sleep well Kyle?" she looked over to the side of the bed and blinked when she found no one there then looked up and around "Kyle?" she stood up and shivered feeling the cool air brushing along her soft pale skin "where is he?" she whispered as she lifted up her shirt and slipped it on as well as her jeans as she pulled the slide of her Beretta back loading another round into the chamber and let it click back into place "I hope he's okay" she whispered as she slid her Kevlar vest over her head.  
  
She walked out of her room slowly, holding the pistol in front of her and blinked as she found no one in the other cabins "what on earth?" she slowly walked into the hall and glanced around finding no one in the sub, but the monitor showed they had arrived at their destination so she slowly climbed up the ladder and found herself at a dock and blinked again "did they leave without me?" she quickly shook her head at that though "no, he wouldn't leave me alone" she jumped onto the dock groaning as she felt her ankle twist and cursed herself as she slowly got up and limped into the fog.  
  
She found herself at a large compound and blinked curiously as she slowly limped to the steel double doors and pushed it open, finding no one as she went through the tiled hallway, soon coming to a door marked 'TESTING AND PRISONER HOLDING' she blinked again as she pushed the door open, finding a row of cells. She walked next to one and found Ryan laying on the floor then looked at the next few seeing Leda and Garret in two others "Guys What Happened?!" she yelled as she shot the lock off Ryan's cell as he stood up rubbing his head "you tell me, hell I don't even know where the hell I am now" Garret's and Leda's locks went next who had a different story "some armed guards got us when we hit the docks, some how I guess they forgot about you Rebecca" she blinked and looked around again "where's Kyle?" Leda stared down at the floor sadly "they. took him to testing"  
  
Every one of them fell silent until Rebecca stormed towards the door at the end of the small hall and shot off the lock, then kicked it open "if any one's hurt him I'll kill them" she muttered making the three others give one another a nervous glance as they followed "Kyle!!" she screamed staring suspiciously at the steel operating table as well as a few cells with Magic Windows showing what's inside, which was nothing but old rotting corpses. She walked to another door, this one was a simple metal door with a glass window which she easily kicked open and found herself in a square room with a corridor leading some where and another door "Leda and Garret you go through the door while me and Ryan go down this way"  
  
Garret and Leda barely nodded as they ran through the door leaving Ryan chasing after the young woman as she ran down the corridor calling out the boy's name. They both skidded to a stop finding the boy strapped to a wooden chair with a large ax imbedded in the wall next to his head, his head was down "Kyle!!" she ran to him but was pulled back by Ryan "What Are You Doing!? He Could Be Hurt!!" Ryan only stared at the teen seeing his arm twitch a bit "something's wrong" he stared at the boy seeing his arms slowly grow as he lifted his head up and both teens gasped seeing the red glare within his eyes "KYLE!!" as she screamed it the ax burst out of the wall and landed in front of the boy, who's clothing was slowly stretching and ripping apart as his flesh slowly began to do the same, the muscles turning a sick green color as his bonds were severed by the mass of his arms and legs as he stood up, now well over eight feet tall with bone sticking out of his flesh in various places.  
  
The creature that was once their comrade bellowed a long roar as it grasped the ax and tore it from the floor, easily wielding the large and heavy weapon with one hand "kill. must. rip. all." the thing muttered with a gargled voice that barely resembled the boy's voice they once knew. Rebecca stared horrified at the creature "Kyle. no." she fell to her knees as the thing slowly walked to them, his weight crushing the cement floor "Rebecca We Have To Go Now!!" he grasped the girl's arm and dragged her quickly back down the corridor as the thing roared again and dashed after them, being rather quick for its immense bulk muttering kill over and over again.  
  
Rebecca had tears streaming her face as she was dragged barely hearing the siren going off and the clanking of the closing steel gate ahead "Come On Rebecca!!" Ryan kept yelling as they barely slipped under the gate as it closed, the monstrous version of Kyle slashing at the bars with the axe, roaring kill over and over again as the bars bent horribly. Rebecca lifted herself up and stared at the creature "what did they do to him. how did he become this. why." she fell to her knees and wept as the thing slowly began to hack the bars up "COME ON WE CANT STAY!!" she didn't listen, she wanted to die knowing she could not have her Kyle back, she waited for death to come.  
  
She shot up as the bars gave way and the creature stared at her as Ryan grabbed the Beretta and fired, the bullet seemingly not even piercing the flesh of the monster as the ceiling slowly gave way, a large creature with long claws on one arm while a big spiked fleshy mace was on the end of the other, and it growled as it slammed Ryan into a wall and stared menacingly at the girl who cowered away quickly shivering in fear as it pinned her to the wall with the mace arm while raising the clawed one high. The arm came down in a blur and the woman shut her eyes tight, waiting for the five long claws to pierce her flesh and cut through her ribcage, yet the pain never came and she slowly opened her eyes seeing the Tyrant's mace arm lying on the ground pooling in blood with the owner roaring in pain clutching the stub as the other creature raised the ax again ready for the death blow, yet the Tyrant spun and impaled the green fleshed creature making it cry out in pain "Kyle!!" she stared as the creature fell to the ground groaning while the Tyrant turned back to her and raised its arm again but was grabbed by the head by the green fleshed monster and a loud snap could be heard echoing through out the corridor as the Tyrant fell limp and dead on the floor, while the monster, who's gash was bleeding uncontrollably fell onto its stomach, its flesh slowly shrinking and regaining its healthy color as his skin slowly grown back and soon he was once again a human.  
  
She quickly ran to the teen and pulled his nude body to her holding him close with tears flooding down her cheeks "Kyle. Please say something. anything" she listened closely but heard no reply and began weeping louder "you. look to cute when you cry." she opened her eyes seeing the teen smirking at her despite the gash in his chest and she hugged him tightly "don't die, please don't die" the boy weakly wrapped an arm around her and hugged her "at least. I got to save you. one last time." she cried harder "don't say die, we'll get you help!" she held him tight, hoping and wishing against his death "I. Love. you. Rebecca. I. I. all ways. will." with the final word, the boy fell limp in her arms, her tears now over his bloody gash. She held the boy close rubbing her cheek against his soft brow "no. you can't die. you can't. you just can't" Ryan slowly arose rubbing his head and widened his eyes at the dead Tyrant and at the nude boy the woman was holding and crying on "is he?" she gave a feeble nod releasing more tears from her shut eyes as she growled lowly and screamed at the top of her lungs "UMBRELLA WILL DIE FOR THIS!! THEY WILL PAY!!!"  
  
Late. 


	9. Chapter 9

Resident Evil S.A.T.A.N'S Gunslingers Chapter 9: With Death comes Victory  
  
She held the boy in her arms weeping while Ryan only watched sadly before finally lifting the young woman up into his arms "we have to go" the woman stared up at him with tears still coming across her cheeks "No, please, I don't want to leave him" Garret and Leda finally came back through the door and blinked at what they saw, Leda gasped and grabbed the boy's arm when she saw their leader lying nude on the floor with a large gash in his chest "its. its." Leda stuttered and Ryan finally sighed and looked at the two teens "well? Find anything?" Garret nodded slowly "There's. a large cargo plane, it might be. the same that. that brought us here" Ryan nodded and pulled Rebecca along through the door with the other two teens saying silent prayers for their fallen comrade as they went into the large hanger.  
  
"Okay, Garret you go get that hanger door open while Leda and me go get Rebecca into the plane and start it up" The short teen nodded as he ran over to a control console and began typing on the keyboard as Ryan and Leda slowly helped Rebecca onto the large plane and eased her into a cot and both took the two piloting seats "Jesus I can't even build a model plane and here I am trying to fly one" he muttered as he flipped a few switches and watched as the large hanger door slowly opened and heard Garret run in panting softly "what took you?" Garret only chuckled half hearted but stared as several men ran along the catwalks armed to the teeth with assault rifles and shotguns "Oh shit!" Ryan eased the throttle forward but the plane never moved "What the hell!?"  
  
He pushed the throttle all the way yet the plane only jerked as Garret looked out "Shit They Got Us Latched Down By A Chain!!" Ryan looked out and confirmed it "Damn it!" men began to bang on the door, the sound echoing through the metal "we're screwed!" Leda yelled flipping a few more switches as the plane jerked around again "Who's that?" Garret pointed to some one draped in the shadows, a long trench coat fluttering from the wind who was slowly walking to the personal trying to force the door of the plane open. One of the men ran to the figure only to be flipped away as another was kicked off to the side, soon three others joined them as the figure slowly entered the sunlight revealing a young teen they each remembered all to well "Kyle!?!" the teen slowly lifted two MP five submachine guns from the coat and began firing on the men, not even giving them the chance to fire back as Rebecca shot up and ran to a window watching him "KYLE!!" the two guns clicked and the clips fell from them with the guns themselves slowly following as the teen reached back and brought an old western shotgun from the trench coat and started firing that, flipping it after each shot.  
  
After a number of shots the wall behind him started to crumble revealing the Tyrant now with more spikes of bone ripping its flesh and long steel like claws coming from its right arm as it roared making the teen spin and firing once into its chest, pushing it back a little as the teen flipped the shot gun into a black leather holster and brought out a long Katana which seemed to mold to the finger less glove he wore as the thing slashed down, barely missing the teen as he flipped back into a handstand then flipping next to the large chain which held the cargo plane in place as the creature slammed its large mace like hand into the wall missing the teen again "Kyle Get Away From It!!" Rebecca yelled in a futile attempt as he knocked the clawed hand away from him and jumped up, round housing the tall creature down and looked towards the cockpit of the plane, and at Rebecca.  
  
He gave her a smirk and flipped the Katana so it was parallel with his arm and ran at the control panel, imbedding the blade into the machinery and a siren went off making the rest of the men scatter "WARNING, SELF DESTRUCT INICIATED, VACATE PREMISES IMEDIATLY!" came a voice from the loud speaker as fire erupted along the walls, the Tyrant raising again to the boy and roaring as he stood calmly glaring at the tall creature before glancing to the chain which held the plane then to Rebecca, giving her a silent solution "no. NO DON'T YOU DARE!!" she yelled as the teen ran to the Tyrant and flipped over its shoulders, kicking it into the ground as he flipped over to the chain and hacking it into pieces, the plane now released shot forward out of the hanger as Rebecca stared at the boy, who stood silently with a soft smile and mouthing goodbye among the flames as the Tyrant rose once again and charged at the boy.  
  
That was the last they saw of him as the plane lifted from the ground, Rebecca staring at the building as flames erupted from several random points "Kyle. Kyle. Kyle." she slowly fell to her knees and began weeping softly as each of the teens looked at one another, sorrow contained in their glances for their friend "how. how did he survive. why didn't he come with us?" Garret wrapped an arm around the woman "he chose to save us. that's all" she sniffled and hugged her knees tightly "I. was never able. to. to tell him goodbye." she started crying hard onto her knees. Soon, darkness devoured the sky, Ryan plotted a coarse with what remained of their fuel and they were now heading for Seattle, Leda and Garret were fast asleep in each other's arms while Rebecca was curled up back in the Cargo hold still weeping "why. why did he all ways have to save me. why"  
  
Late. 


	10. Chapter 10

Resident Evil S.A.T.A.N'S Gunslingers Chapter 10: Revived to Love  
  
She held her knees close crying softly, she lifted up her boot knife and held it against her wrist, praying for the courage to push down into her life line but found the knife torn from her hand and looked up, widening her eyes "Wesker!" she yelled backing away from the black clad man as he tilted his shades up with a evil sneer "Well, well miss Chambers, suicide doesn't become you" she quickly lifted up the Beretta from her pouch only to have it taken from her and lifted up by the Kevlar vest "now, now little girls shouldn't play with such toys" the man chuckled as she struggled "Let Me Go Bastard!!" she screamed as the man only chuckled and thrown her into a wall.  
  
She stared up at him with fear in her eyes as he trained the Beretta on her "if you want to die, then I'll be happy to oblige" he thumbed the hammer of the pistol back but it was kicked out of his hands and a long silver blade was held to his throat "If you ever touch her again then I'll make your own death slow and very painful" she looked to the owner of the blade and saw the teen wearing a black vest and a belt with a long barreled revolver in a leather holster "Kyle!" blood was coming down one nostril and across his fore head as well as down his left arm "So your Kyle, nice to meet you, and kill you" the man grinned as he spun and punched the teen in the gut then back handed him into a wall, sending the Katana out of his hand and across the floor "ha, ha, ha, so pathetic" The boy rose growling lowly, one eye shut tightly while the other held a glare to Wesker.  
  
The man only grinned then dashed to the teen, lifting him up by the neck laughing as the boy grabbed his arm trying to tear himself away "Damn You!" Kyle kneed into the man's jaw making him release his grip and drop him as he reeled back. The boy rubbed his neck as he grabbed the colt python revolver from its holster and fired twice on Wesker, one bullet driving into his shoulder while the other went into his side. The man groaned and stared at the boy as he raised the revolver again then pulled the trigger, Wesker tilted his head to the side, the bullet just grazing his cheek as the second was narrowly missed "to slow boy" he said smugly as he kicked off the steel wall of the plane and kicked the gun from the boy's hand then kicked the boy himself back into the wall.  
  
The man stood smirking as he back handed the boy making him fall to the steel floor "pity, we could have used you" he placed his boot on the boy's neck intending to crush his windpipe "say hello to your parents for me, after all I did kill them" a shot rang out and Wesker gripped his shoulder blade as he spun around seeing Rebecca clutching the revolver "I won't. let you" he only grinned as he slowly walked to her "silly girl" she pulled the trigger and only heard the click of a used cartridge as the man knocked the gun away "Guess you die first then" he reached for her neck with his powerful fingers capable of crushing a man's skull "WESKER!" he turned around seeing the boy up and round housing him to the ground with a grunt "I won't let you hurt her!" The man stood again, the left lens in his sunglasses cracked as he growled "You Insolent Brat!" he kicked the boy back into the cargo door which the teen quickly recovered from and lifted the Katana back into his grasp and dashed at the man yelling.  
  
Wesker grabbed the blade of the Katana and kicked out at the boy only to have his foot caught by his grip "Rebecca Hit The Switch!" he called out. Rebecca glanced around and found a blinking blue button and pushed it, air began hissing out of the cargo area as the door slowly opened "Good Riddance Wesker!" the boy fell back and kicked the man towards the door, making him roll along the ground and slowly fall from the plane screaming. More air was flushing out of the plane as the teen slowly crawled to the control panel and hit one of the switches, the door slowly closing now as he fell limp onto the steel floor groaning. Rebecca lifted the teen up into her arms and held him close "Kyle. how. how did you survive?" she whispered as she nuzzled along the boy's brow as he chuckled "hehe. guess. I'm. just lucky. heh" she kissed his cheek as she held him close, tears coming down her cheeks and over his hair as she whispered "I love you" he smiled at that and weakly hugged her back "I love you too." she smiled still weeping as she lifted the boy up and carried him with his arm draped over her shoulder as she opened the door and found both Garret and Leda falling in and staring at her "What The Hell Happened!?" she smiled at them and looked at Kyle who weakly smirked "Taking care of business." both teens stared at the boy Rebecca was helping onto a cot ". my god Kyle couldn't you have at least told us you were coming? And Next Time Don't Lock The Fucking Door!!"  
  
Leda only stared as Rebecca stood up again "Why didn't you two come in to help?" Garret blinked a few times before answering "Oh, the door had an auto lock when ever the cargo hold loses its pressure, what did you do dump some garbage?" Kyle laughed at that and rolled on his side brushing a little blood off his brow "you could say that" He looked over at Ryan who was smiling back at them "Where to sir?" the teen smiled happily yet very weakly "any where but here that has aspirin" Ryan chuckled and turned back to the controls "yes sir"  
  
Late. 


	11. Chapter 11

Resident Evil S.A.T.A.N'S Gunslingers Chapter 11: The Gunslingers Cometh  
  
Night has fallen in the sky, stars covered the darkness from the small holes within the clouds as Rebecca sighed deeply while holding onto the controls of the large plane "god what a night, I feel like I'm back at that mansion" she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a chin against her shoulder "Not only that but after all of this we never got any info on the new virus" she smiled at the voice and laid her head back and kissed the teen's cheek "Still with us Kyle?" he smiled and hugged her before taking the copilot's seat and took the controls "take a break, your going to pass out in the next few minutes" she smiled and crawled over into the teen's lap and laid her head on his shoulder smiling "Then I'll just sleep right here, sounds like I might not even make it to a bed"  
  
He smiled softly as he stared off into the horizon thinking a few things "hey Kyle, do you think that Wesker is alive?" the teen smiled softly and kissed her fore head "if he's as stubborn as he looks I think so, but its not my problem, my problem is getting you home and pleasuring you to no extent" she blushed deeply and smiled a little "pervert" she giggled from his smirk "well I'm a guy what do you expect?" she smiled and closed her eyes as he slowly wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly.  
  
However, within the city of Seattle, horror and havoc erected the terrifying screams of the people, police and even army personal have been called in to keep order within the town, however more people were dying but not from the army, they were dying from Umbrella's twisted new experiment, a large monstrous creature tore its way through the town, infecting many with the new strain of virus. Army officials were worried about the monster getting out of the town and infecting more people, in order to stop this from happening they created a large steel wall, this however, did not keep some of the creatures out so using extreme prejudice the rest of police force stood guard in order to eradicate anything that comes over the wall.  
  
"Kyle wake up!" the teen opened his eyes and punched the shorter one into the wall "jesus man, you should know not to do that by now" He sat up from the cot rubbing his head as Rebecca slept on "what the hell is the problem?" Ryan peered back at them from the pilot's seat "well nothing much except we're out of fuel and we are currently gliding over Washington in a three ton plane" Kyle stared at the teen with mild interest ".okay so bad point being the fact that there is no airport around or just because you people are nimrods?" Leda stared at him from the copilot's seat "no there's an airport in Seattle, problem is we aren't sure if this tub of shit can stay in the air long enough"  
  
The teen sighed and got up, rubbing at the bandages on his chest and shoulder, as he walked towards the windshield and gazed out of it "oh hell we can make it, just make sure this thing doesn't start falling" just as the words left his lips the plane began to tilt forward "Damn it what did I just say!" after a few strenuous moments the plane began to regain its altitude and they were now over the city "Okay now, there, land there" he pointed to a very large street that was strangely empty "Kyle that's a friggin street!" the teen glared at the shorter one "Listen! It's Either That Or We Have A Remake Of The September Eleventh Terrorist Attack!"  
  
Rebecca had awoken as the plane shook hard "what's going on!?" the plane shook again as Kyle hugged her tightly "just a rough landing that's all, I hope" she clung to the teen as the plane shook again, harder this time but it eventually slowed to a stop. After a while the cargo door opened a few moments later with Kyle wearing yellow tinted goggles with a katana, still in its sheath, laid on his shoulder "okay now, hey Ryan isn't the garage around here?" The teen blinked and glanced around holding the glock tightly "yeah, its right behind there I think" he pointed towards an old shabby building and they each headed for it then behind it finding a large door "yep this is it, okay Ryan you take that side I'll get this one"  
  
The door slowly lifted and light entered the large room, revealing several weapons on several places on the walls, in the middle was a large black Hummer with a machine gun mounted on the top. Kyle walked over to a wall and clicked on the number pad and walked into the wall that opened as the rest of them went about the place loading weapons into the truck, mostly different types of rifles and ammo. Rebbecca looked up as Kyle walked out of the room, he held a Colt M four on his shoulder, he was wearing a black muscle shirt and urban cameo pants and black half mirrored sunglasses as he smirked, his hair combed with the front up, top forward, sides back and back down as he smirked, dog tags dangling across his chest, almost a replica of Guile next to the shades and hair "shall we?"  
  
Late. 


End file.
